1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera, more particularly to a camera which can record data other than image of object at the time of phototaking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional cameras capable of recording data other than image of object at the time of photo-taking, various cameras have been proposed in which date data and the number of frames are automatically set, and such data are imprinted onto the film.
In addition, a camera has been known, which can imprint data of exposure control mode onto the film by attaching a device to the camera body, such as in Canon's Technical Back E. Further, as to Canon's Technical Back E, an extra keyboard unit can be connected thereto, and by operating the keys of the keyboard unit, the operator can set any arbitrary combination of letters and numbers desired to be imprinted onto the film.
However, in these conventional cameras, if the operator tried to record data regarding the location of photo-taking, he/she had to go to the trouble of manually setting each letter to be recorded in the camera one by one prior to every photo-taking operation.